


[Art]Angel voices

by SDSlanderson



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Kirk tries to wake up a stunned Hernan.





	[Art]Angel voices

**Author's Note:**

> read on [Tumblr](http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/168950059507/when-life-leaves-us-blind-love-keeps-us-kind)  
> poses inspired by [Nu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9vMSfCNqFA)

> [“When life leaves us blind  
>  Love, keeps us kind”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dec2RlGgNIUs&t=Nzg0YjA5YzIzNThiNzliMjk4YTZjOTk3Mjc3ZjQ0NTA1MDYxNTExMixlQm15ZDJhQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-_yikPoWMymAAP9NW1RTEw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsdeeys.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168950059507%2Fwhen-life-leaves-us-blind-love-keeps-us-kind&m=1)
> 
> [Linkin Park<The Messenger>](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dec2RlGgNIUs&t=Nzg0YjA5YzIzNThiNzliMjk4YTZjOTk3Mjc3ZjQ0NTA1MDYxNTExMixlQm15ZDJhQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-_yikPoWMymAAP9NW1RTEw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsdeeys.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168950059507%2Fwhen-life-leaves-us-blind-love-keeps-us-kind&m=1)

=============

=END=


End file.
